


Red Lace and Wrestling Mats

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Biting, D/s, Edging, F/M, Facial, Impact Play, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Slurs, Spanking, butt plug, demeaning language, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy has been very stressed out.Mark helps her out.





	Red Lace and Wrestling Mats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Edited by Angel. Thanks!
> 
> Written as some id candy for my sweetheart. Hope you like it, darling! <3

Suzy nearly jumped out of her skin when Mark tapped her on the shoulder.

"... babe?" 

Mark shot her a concerned look, as Suzy put a hand over her chest, as if it could calm her racing heart.

"Hi," Suzy said, and she was panting, just a bit. 

"Hi," said Mark. "You alright?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I've been stressed as hell lately." 

"I can tell," said Mark. "You doing okay? Is everything okay with...." Mark made a vague hand gesture. "You know. Everything. Everyone."

"Oh, yeah, everything is great," said Suzy. "Everyone has just been busy with touring and whatnot." 

"Done any good scenes lately?"

Suzy blushed, but then she grinned.

"Yeah," said Suzy. "Been getting my domme on!"

She flexed for the look of it, and then she kind of ruined it by giggling again. 

"You are an _excellent_ domme," Mark agreed. Then; "are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I should be," said Suzy. "Although, uh...." She blushed, looking down. How to say this right? "I think I'm a bit dommed out."

"That's fine," said Mark, and now he was grinning. "I'm thinking it's been a while since _I've_ done the Dom thing." 

Suzy, who had been organizing the papers in a folder, paused, and she was blushing.

Mark took as step closer, and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"What if I told you," he said, right in her ear, "that I wanted you to be my good little slut for the evening?"

Suzy shuddered, licking her lips. 

"O... okay," she murmured.

"Good girl," said Mark, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Now go be a good girl and finish what you were doing."

He patted her on the ass.

Suzy flushed, looking down at her feet. 

Mark snickered, and kissed her again, then made his way towards the recording room, where he was no doubt going to be as charming and hilarious as he always was. 

Oh _god_. 

Suzy sagged against the desk, taking a deep breath, and then she went back to her filing.

Okay.

She could do this.

* * *

Mark sent her a text message the next morning - it was a list of things that Mark wanted.

Her eyebrows went up, just a bit. 

Some of it... well, some of it was more than she had expected.

She didn't see Mark as the type to be into that type of thing.

Then again, she wasn't one to judge, was she? 

Did she look like someone who was into... well, all of what she was into?

At least he wasn't making her buy anything new.

That was usually Dan's forte. 

But she got dressed, and she put the other stuff into her bag, to take to work with her. 

She'd get ready when she went to Mark's house. 

For now... she was going to sit in her chair at her job, and she was going to work on her computer, until it was time to go.

* * *

She got a text around lunch time.

_I bet you're squirming in your chair like a horny school girl._

Suzy flushed, looking this way and that, but nobody could see her.

Nobody was paying attention to her, anyway.

Why would they be, anyway?

Everyone was doing their own thing.

_... maybe_ , she typed back. 

_Go into the bathroom and edge yourself_ , typed Mark. _I want you dripping wet and ready for my cock when you come over._

Oh fuck.

Suzy bit back a whimper.

_Okay._

_Good girl. Send me a picture when you're almost there_

_... dumb question, but what do you want me to send you a picture of?_

_Your sticky fingers, and your cute face. Right when you're on the edge of cumming._

_Got it._

_Now go do it!_

Suzy grinned down at her phone, her expression fond.

Oh, Mark.

_Alright, alright, keep your shirt on._

_I seem to recall you enjoy it when I don't have my shirt on_

_You know what I mean_

* * *

Suzy stood in the Grump bathroom, leaning against one of the mirrors, her eyes squeezed closed, her fingers rubbing her clit desperately. 

She was almost there - so close her toes were curling - but she pulled her hand out of her pants, and she took a picture of her fingers, making sure there was a string of slick from one finger to the other.

She sent him a picture of her face next, with her bitten up lips and her wide eyes. 

_You look so desperate,_ Mark sent.

Suzy read it at her desk, after she'd pulled her pants back up and washed her hands.

Her clit was still throbbing with desperation, and she was trying not to squirm too hard, as her heart beat loudly in her ears. 

God, but she was so wet it felt like she was audibly squelching every time she shifted position.

Mark was such a prick. 

_I feel so desperate_ , she shot back.

_Good. Sluts should always be in a state of readiness._

... oh god, that bastard.

Suzy rolled her eyes, and went back to typing.

* * *

And then she was kissing Arin goodbye, and she was grabbing her bag to head off.

Hopefully she hadn't left a wet spot on the chair. 

Hopefully, she didn't have a wet spot on her butt.

Arin would warn her about that, right?

He was usually good with that.

Oh god. 

* * *

Mark smiled at her when he opened his front door, and he ushered her in, then gave her a peck on the lips. 

"Go get ready in the bathroom," he told her, "and then come meet me in the basement."

"Yes, Sir," said Suzy. 

"Good girl," said Mark, and then he was going down the basement steps, whistling cheerfully.

* * *

Suzy made herself up carefully, doing her eye makeup dramatically, her lipstick a deep, dark red, applying mascara, until she looked like the cover of some kind of high fashion lingerie magazine.

She did her hair in a fancy up-do, and she sprayed perfume on the sides of her neck and the insides of her wrists.

She took a deep breath, surveying herself.

The red lace bra hugged her breasts, lifting them up, and and the panties, with their slit in the center, looked like the right mix of sexy and classy. 

The red fishnet thigh highs added color to her legs, making her look less pasty. 

... hopefully.

And then there were the heels.

Red high heels, shiny, and she only tottered on them a little bit as she put them on, then walked down into the basement.

* * *

Mark had turned his basement into a proper dungeon, complete with a suspension frame, a St. Andrew's cross, and a spanking bench.

There were also a collection of mats on the floor - it looked like nothing so much as a high school wrestling team's practice area. 

And there Mark was, going through his rope. 

He had a lot of rope - the guy practically hoarded the stuff, and was always buying it up whenever there was a sale.

And now he was looking at her like she was a three course meal, with a dessert buffet included.

"Come here," he said, and he adjusted his glasses, looking her up and down.

She walked over to him, her heels leaving little dimples in the wrestling mats, and then he was taking her by the chin, looking at her face in the light.

"Well," said Mark, "you didn't do a bad job."

She smiled at him, suddenly shy.

"Now," said Mark, looking her up and down, "lets get you nice and ready, hmm?"

"Yes, Sir," said Suzy. 

* * * 

Mark tied her wrists together, in front of her. 

He tied an elaborate rope harness around her chest as well, something that probably had some fancy name in Japanese, squeezing her and wrapped around her holding her like a hug or a corset, that framed her breasts and ended up tied up around her hips. 

He put her on her knees, and then she was staring up at him, panting, her eyes wide.

"Now," Mark said, in that same sweet voice, "are you going to be a good little slut for your Sir and suck my cock?"

Suzy nodded. 

"I didn't hear you," said Mark, his voice suddenly sharp, and he buried his hands in her hair - her hair, that she had put so much effort into, and now he was just pulling on it, making her look up at his face, which was implacable. 

"Yes, Sir," Suzy said. 

"Yes, Sir, what?" 

"Yes, Sir, I'm going to be a good little slut and suck your cock."

"That's what I thought," said Mark, and he looked down at her, scowling. "Well?"

Suzy struggled to unzip his pants, her hands clumsy and tied together.

And then Mark's hand was in her hair again, and she looked up at him, her lower lip wobbling, and he brought his hand back, making eye contact.

She nodded.

And he brought his hand down onto her face, and she cried out, her eyes screwing shut as the pain shot through her face, her head turning to the side.

She was shaking, and he was holding her up by the hair. 

"I guess I have to do everything myself," said Mark, and he let go of her hair, leaving her back on her knees, her head already starting to hurt.

He pulled his jeans open, and... there was his cock, popping out of his jeans, and it was thick and hot, red at the tip, already dripping from the tip. 

She leaned forward, clumsily, and she wrapped her mouth around it, sucking on the head awkwardly.

The heels of her high heeled shoes dug into the backs of her thighs, and she shuddered, trying to take more of him into her mouth.

He grabbed the rope at her shoulders with one hand, and her hair in the other, using them as handholds, rolling his hips forward, and then he was all the way down her throat, and she was already starting to cry, mascara tears tracking down her cheeks, dripping down her chin, onto the tops of her breasts, which were pushed up by the bra, and then her nose was pressed up against his belly, as his cock just... fucked her face.

She was sucking him, clumsily, and he kept his fingers tangled in the rope, in her hair.

"You're being such a good girl," Mark said, looking down at her, and his eyes were so sweet that it broke her heart, just a bit, and more tears tracked down her face. 

She was crying, and maybe it was the stress leaving her, or maybe it was just how thick his cock was, right down her throat as she swallowed him down, but it was enough that her nose was running, and she was sobbing around his cock, even as she got wetter between the legs.

And then he was pulling her off of his cock, and he was shoving her onto her back.

She stared up at him, her eyes wide, her lips swollen, her lipstick smudged, her mascara still a mess. 

Mark was... Mark was settling on her belly, most of his weight on his knees, but some of it on her abdomen.

Just enough of it to make it a little bit hard to breathe.

Exquisitely hard to breathe. 

"You're gonna be a good little slut for me now, aren't you?"

His voice was sweet, cajoling, even, as he shoved pushed down the cups of her bra, and then he was pushing her breasts together, kneading them, pinching and twisting the nipples like radio dials.

She cried out, thrashing under him, and he was grinning at her, wide and friendly, taking in every little thing on her face.

"They're so soft," Mark crooned, and he pushed her breasts together, leaning down to mouth at each of her nipples, clumsily sucking on the both of them at once, then switching from one to the other, as Suzy sobbed and thrashed.

"Hmmm," said Mark, and he eyed her arms, which were still tied up in front of her. "This is problematic."

"Mmm?"

"Shush," said Mark, and he flicked her on the nipple.

She howled, in glorious pain, and he untied her wrists, squeezing her fingers and checking her circulation.

She squeezed his fingers back.

He tied her wrists to her hips, and then he sat back to admire his handiwork.

"There we go," said Mark, and he was kneeling over her again, his cock rubbing along the underside of one breast, smearing across the bottom of her bra, which was still bunched up under her breasts, pushing them forward.

She wriggled her fingers, and she made eye contact with him, a little nervous. 

He smiled at her, and he pressed closer, pushing his cock between her breasts, then pushing them together, so that there was a channel for him to stick his dick into, and he was fucking it, the head of his cock smearing wetly along her skin.

"God, you feel so good," Mark moaned, and his hips were speeding up. "You're so fuckable, you're so good at getting me off!"

It was wet with his pre-cum, with her sweat, and he was bearing down, towering over her, and his cock was swelling.

She alternated between looking down at it and up at his face, panting, squirming, trying to do something to help him get off, trying to make him feel better, to bring him that much more pleasure. 

He came on her face - didn't even warm her, just pulled his cock out from between her tits, aiming it at her face.

She closed her eyes a split second before there was heat and warmth on her face, dripping down the sides of it, and she was going to have to wash everything.

Oh well - she needed to wash it all anyway. 

And her face must have fallen, because... the scene was over now, wasn't it?

Mark grinned at her, and it was a savage expression, even as he kept milking his cock, more cum dripping out of him, to drip across her breastbone.

"I'm tired of your face," Mark told her, his tone serious, "especially since it's been covered in my spunk, and that's why I was looking at it in the first place."

He grabbed the rope around Suzy's sides, and he used it to haul her belly down onto the mat.

She shuddered, her own weight pressing her breasts into the mat, her cheek as well, the spunk on her face already drying.

Mark was going to have to wash this mat.

Well, he'd planned to do it anyway.

And now... he was coming up between her legs, pushing them open, and he was sliding his finger inside of her, just enough to make her moan, her back arching, her knees digging into the mat.

"Now that," Mark said, with some assurance, "is what I call a wet, sloppy cunt. Just like I asked for, slut. Good girl."

He pressed a loud, smacking kiss on her lower back, right above the waistband of the panties, and Suzy burst out laughing, because, well... how could she not?

Even when he was being a dirty, nasty dominant, he was still Mark, and Mark was, at his very core, a goof.

And then Mark was slapping her ass, right where it met up with her thighs, which... ow, and that was a tender spot, and she squirmed, but she was still giggling in spite of herself, as the hits rained down, and her thighs were turning pink, the pain was stinging, and she was wriggling and giggling and crying out, as he finger fucked her and slapped her at the same time. 

And she was just about to cum - she was grinding her clit against the wrestling mat, and her toes were curling in her high heels, and then he was pulling his fingers out.

She whined - she _still_ hadn't cum, and she was getting desperate at this point.

She had been edging herself, and now she was lying here, squirming, yanking on the rope at her wrists, and she was... completely in half.

Mark stood up, and he was just... walking away.

She couldn't see him.

Fear engulfed her.

Oh god.

"Mark?"

"I'm still here," Mark said, off to one side, and she turned her head - she could just see him, going through the utility drawers that he kept down here. "I'm just getting something."

"What are you getting?"

"Your mouth should be for making my cock feel good," Mark said, "not for asking stupid questions."

Suzy pressed her lips together, her lipstick already a mess, getting messier. 

"But I understand you're attached to your body, and it is very beautiful, so I suppose you are worried about whatever I may be planning to do with it."

And then he was between her legs again, and he was... he was getting her up on her knees, and then he was... he was pulling her panties down, oh _god_.

Mark held the cheeks of her ass open, and then he was... fuck.

Mark's thumb was sliding inside of her asshole, he was _looking_ at her, all spread out like that, and she squirmed, trying to press her legs together again, only to have him slap her on the inner thigh, hard enough that she lost the ability to think for a few seconds, as she absorbed the pain of it. 

And his thumb was still inside of her ass - he must have lubed himself up, at some point, and he was fucking her with it.

"God, you're just sucking me in. You want something inside of you, don't you? You're just begging to be stuffed full of anything I wanna put in."

She nodded, miserable, humiliated, flying a million miles above the air.

"I asked you a question, slut," Mark said, and he slapped her again. 

"Yes, Sir," Suzy stuttered out. 

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I... I want something inside of myself. I'm just begging to be stuffed full of... of anything. Please, fuck me, please, sir, I need it, I...."

She was grinding back against him, and she was panting, her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth falling open.

"Good slut," said Mark, and then he was forcing her to arch her back some more, tilt her hips further up, and then he was... he was licking her pussy as he fingered her ass, and it was so... so pornographic, and she was so embarrassed she kinda wanted to die.

He could see everything, and he was making _noises_ , satisfied hums and moans, as if he was the one getting licked, not her, and she was also making noises, wet, whining, gasping noises, humping back against him, and one of her high heels had come off, and her toes were curling in her fishnets.

And then she was on the very edge yet again, and he was pulling away, even pulling his thumb away, and then something... something cold and very slippery was being slid inside of her, and it was seated inside of her entirely.

It was a plug. 

A plug, with a flared base, and handles, and they were resting between the cheeks of her ass, and that was... oh wow. 

And then he turned it on.

"Ah!" 

Her hips jerked forward, as the plug began to vibrate, and then she was sobbing, her hips jerking against nothing.

"Aw, you like that, don't ya? Good little slut, move for me. Get me hard again. Spread your legs wider, let me see that pretty, desperate pussy...."

And then her panties were being pulled up again, and he was... he was grabbing the rope, and he was pushing her onto her back again, forcing her legs open, and he was rubbing her clit through the sodden lacy fabric.

"Let's play a game," Mark said, and he made eye contact with her. 

She licked her lips, and tasted lipstick and spunk.

"We're gonna play "how many times can I almost make you cum before you start crying or I get hard?", and if I win... well, I'll do what I want. And if I lose, I'll do what I want. Doesn't that sound like a fun game? Say yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir," Suzy parroted, lightheaded and flying on endorphins.

She was so aroused that it was practically smeared across her knees, and she was in some kind of head space that left her giddy and stupid. 

And then he was... he was slapping her pussy, and no that wasn't fair, that was almost enough stimulation, and then it was gone.

She tried to grind her hips forward, tried to get something, and that just got her another slap, and he must have said something, but she wasn't paying attention, because he was still raining hits down, using his own legs to keep her legs open.

He hit her harder, and she was crying, her nose running, and she was almost cumming, almost... the stimulation was enough to get her going, and the sounds of impact were wet, sticky, and then... then he stopped, and she looked at him, uncomprehending. 

He smiled at her, all teeth, and then he was on top of her again, holding on to her breasts, kneading them, twisting them.

"You think you could cum from me playing with your tits?"

Plain, conversational tone of voice.

"I... I don't know?"

"Well, only one way to find out, right?"

And then his mouth was on her nipple, and he was licking it, sucking it gently, then hard, and she was arching up into him, so worked up that her whole body was tightening like a spring or a guitar string, and she squeezed her eyes shut and just... thrashed under him. 

And then he bit her.

He didn't bite her nipple, thank fuck - they'd had a whole talk about that, when they had first getting intimate, and that was a no.

But he was biting the side of her breast, hard, and that was enough to disrupt the pressure that had been building inside of her, and she wailed, in frustration, in pain, as he bit a different part of her breast, and she was crying now, loud, heartbreaking sobs, and she shook under him and thrashed. 

The vibrator inside of her was pushing her further, teasing her, edging her harder, and she was going to cum like a fucking geyser when she finally got there, and she clenched around it, trying to get it deeper, or to wriggle it out, or to do something with it. 

And then he was biting a different part of her, and that became its own kind of stimulation, as she lost herself in pain and stimulation, until he... just kissed the tip of her nipple, and no that wasn't _enough_ , she had been getting closer, it wasn't fair....

She sobbed, wriggling, and he grinned at her, all dark eyes and bright teeth.

"Let's check on that desperate little pussy, hmmm?"

He crawled down her body, until he was forcing her legs open, using two fingers to hold open the slit of her panties, and then he was using those same fingers to hold open her labia, and the plug inside of her was still buzzing, and it was just barely pressing down on her g-spot, to make her eyes roll back in her head.

And then Mark was licking her.

He was licking her clit, specifically, wrapping his lips around it, sucking on it, and she wailed again, her hips leaving the floor, wriggling, and she was almost there, she could feel the beginnings of the first quivering... and then he was pulling away.

He bit her on the inner thigh, hard enough that she was fairly sure that he broke skin, and her eyes rolled back into her head, as the pain washed over her like a wave. 

He bit her other thigh, just as hard, and she was crying again, because the pain was so huge, it was enough to swamp her like a boat in a storm.

He kept biting her, big, meaty bites, and she was lying limp on the mat, her toes curling, her mouth wide open as she tried to catch her breath, as she shook like a leaf in a gale.

“Well,” said Mark, and he kissed each thigh, kissed up to her belly, and he ground his hips against her, the wet head of his cock rubbing against her thigh, then her belly as he climbed on top of her, kissing her mouth the mouth, his hands on her cheeks, then he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“You’re so beautiful,” said Mark, and he smiled at her, a genuinely sweet smile. 

Then he sat up, and he grabbed some rope to maneuver her, and then he was… he was sliding into her, one, long, silky stroke, and she wailed again, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, her heels digging into his lower back. 

… she’d lost her other shoe at some point.

“Oh, you don’t want me going anywhere, huh?”

Mark was smirking, and then he was on his knees, using the rope on her hips to maneuver her, so that she was right where he wanted her to be.

And he was drawing his hand back, and he was slapping her breasts. 

He’d give her a stroke with his cock, and he’d slap her breast, or even punch it, and that was enough to leave her completely limp, just lying there, taking the pleasure and the pain, her whole body nothing but a thing that she was existing in.

She didn’t have to worry about planning, about anyone else’s anything, she was just here as a thing to exist, to give pleasure, to take pleasure from.

* * * 

Mark grabbed her ankles, and then she was bent in half, and he was fucking into her, hard, hard enough that she was panting, and he was folding her in half, so that she could barely breathe, and then one hand left her ankle, and his hand was wrapped around her throat. 

He let go of her other ankle, and he put his free hand in her hand.

“Squeeze my hand,” he told her.

She squeezed it.

“What do you do when you want me to stop choking you?”

She squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her, a sweet, disarming smile, and then he was choking her with his big, strong hand.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, as her heart began to beat in her ears louder, and her hips were still tilted up, and he was grinding his hips in such a way as to get his pubic bone right up against her clit, and she was already beginning to climb the hill, she was so close already, she’d been edging all day, and now he was… oh, fuck, he was squeezing his fingers, and the plug was buzzing, and then she was cumming, unable to breathe, unable to think, just shaking under him, around his cock.

The orgasm was such that she couldn’t think as it was happening, as she squirted, as she shuddered, the sweet pleasure rushing through her, the pressure breaking like a bone, and then she was just… lying there, and it was all too much - or at least, almost too much.

She didn’t know how long he had been fucking her, but then he was letting go of her throat, and he was kissing her as he came inside of her, a wash of wetness and heat, to join her own squirt, which was no doubt gonna gush out of her when he pulled out. 

He pressed his forehead against hers, and he kissed her face all over, gently, softly, sweetly. 

“Hi,” Mark said quietly. 

“Hi,” Suzy said back. “I think I need to be naked right now.”

“Do you wanna compromise on that?”

She blinked at him, uncomprehending. 

“How about I take the toy out of you and then you can go upstairs and take a nice shower with me?”

“... okay,” said Suzy, he head still reeling. 

He kissed her again, right on the forehead, and then he was pulling out of her, and indeed, that was a wet sensation, as his cum and her squirt came dribbling out of her. 

And then the mix of it all was dripping down her thighs, and thank god for her IUD - there was something primally satisfying about feeling all of this.

She grunted as he carefully removed the toy, dropping it on a puppy pad he’d spread out nearby. 

And then she was being untied, and he was helping her take the bra off, the panties, and she was being held by him, as he wrapped her up in his big, strong arms, rocking her, his chin on her shoulder. 

“How you doing in there, honey?” 

Mark’s voice was sweet.

She started crying, ugly crying, down her face, clutching him, and he kept holding her, until she had cried herself out. 

“Do you wanna wear my shirt while we go upstairs?”

“I don’t wanna get it all gross,” Suzy mumbled. 

“It’s already gross,” Mark said. 

“Okay,” said Suzy, and she watched, still floating, as he put the t-shirt on her, and she twisted the hem of the t-shirt around and around her fingers. 

* * * 

They showered together. 

She was quiet, and she let him fuss over her - that was his aftercare, for himself, as he washed her hair, washed her smeared makeup off of her face, and then she was being toweled dry, and he was putting her in his pajamas. 

She clung to him, her face in his chest, and he rubbed her back, kissing her forehead. 

“Okay, honey,” said Mark. “You gonna be okay while I clean up downstairs?”

Suzy nodded, and she yawned, curling up on the couch, wrapping herself in the blanket, her eyes sliding shut.

The tension she’d been carrying in her back was finally gone, and she just… melted into the couch.

Mark would be back in a bit, they’d order food.

In the meantime, she’d enjoy the chance to just… lie here, ache in all the right places, and let things be other people’s problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Want me to write you something, like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
